King Piff
Antoine "King Piff" Ellson was a Yardie boss and drug dealer who was at the head of the so-called "Nuclear Posse" in New York City and Jamaica. He was regarded as an untouchable corner Don, known as Dan of Dans in the 1990s. However, his power ended when the rival Hillside Posse ambushed him at a meeting, killing him and all of his bodyguards in a never-ending mob war. Biography Beginnings Ellson was born to a suburban Jamaican family who were impoverished, without any money. Ellson was involved in Jamaican crime since the age of twelve, stealing belongings from local markets and doing marijuana since that age, living the Rastafarian lifestyle. Ellson became a key player in the underground when he became sixteen, founding his own JLP-supporting gang in 1971. In the 1980 elections, he killed 50 of the 800 people gunned down in the fighting between the Jamaican Labor Party and People's National Party, two opposing political groups that were backed by the Jamaican Mafia explicitly. Ellson was arrested in 1981 for murder and for drug dealing, but was only charged for one murder, and was imprisoned for five years. In 1989, he decided that life in Jamaica was too risky for his operations, and he blew up a shop in Southside Tivoli Gardens, stealing all of the cocaine and traveling to Brooklyn, where he sold it off for $190,000. Future in America Ellson, now known as "King Piff", his street name, spent most of the money on recruiting badmen for his new ganja empire based in Sheepshead Bay. King Piff once said, "Mess with me and your beds will be wet with blood", regarding his violent retribution to insults and not flying straight. He killed several opponents to his rule, demolishing Papa Large's Graveyard Crew and taking over the neighborhood of Bedford-Stuyvesant. King Piff's gang also fought against the Hillside Posse, another gang that had arrived from Jamaica in the 1980s. Piff used his alliances with the Colombo crime family and Gambino crime family to pull some strings and put his rivals in jail, and had connections with union officials that facilitated the Yardie connection to back home, with some corrupt officials printing out false documents that secured the immigration of several drug mules. Ellson's mules brought in 2,000 Kilos every day, and sold it to the highest bidders, or ripped them off and took the money and the cocaine. Undying War King Piff had a seemingly-unlimited rivalry with the Hillside Posse, led by Real Badman, a misguided Jamaican drug lord who wanted everyone who disregarded him to be put to the bullet. He unleashed his Underboss Little Jacob at all offenders, and he killed them, regardless of his own thoughts about the task. King Piff's underbosses and caporegimes fought every day with them, performing drive-bys against the Hillside Posse in order to weaken them. The Hillside Posse retaliated by attacking drug labs or murdering King Piff's associates, and the warfare lasted from 1989 until 2013. King Piff was nearly assassinated in 1992 by the Hillside Posse associate Mo' Junior, who fired off seventeen shots from a .38 Snub Nose pistol into the Kingston Kafee, which was his front for his drug smuggling. King Piff was shot once in the chest by a miniscule bullet, as Junior fired from the hip, and was later arrested by the NYPD. He avoided eight more attempts on his life from 1992 to 1998, each time being wounded. Death King Piff demanded for Real Badman to cut the game and sit down, to make peace. He was brought to the Homebrew Cafe, the headquarters of Real Badman, where he intended to talk about the terms. However, the bartender drew a shotgun and fired three shots at King Piff, hitting his spinal cord with one shot and his wrist with the other one. The door was broken when Piff fell backward, and he collapsed onto the street and debris. He was taken to the hospital an hour later, and died the next day from complications following the attack. Category:Killed Category:Jamaicans Category:Gangsters Category:Nuclear Posse